User blog:MattBoo/"Three Strikes, You're Out" Transcript By MattBoo, IAmBagel, and HomestarSB9
This is the script for the episode "Three Strikes, You're Out", an episode of The MattBoo Show that is currently in production. Please note that the episode writing will be reseved for MattBoo (me), IAmBagel, and HomestarSB9 ONLY. Plot: Cassie and Gaiden challenge each other against bowling, but Gaiden is the world's best bowler and Cassie dosen't play good at it at ALL. MattBoo's Turn (scene 1) (We see Gaiden standing in the front of "Bowl-O-Rama" bowling building. He pulls out his watch and stands there waiting. Then we see Cassie walk up to the building and holds a piece of paper describing the building. She puts the paper down to see that she made the right turn.) Cassie: This must be the place. (Cassie walks up to the building.) Gaiden: Halt! What's the password? Cassie: "Levi's a big moron." Gaiden: Bingo! (Cassie and Gaiden go into the building. Cassie faints of shock and surprise.) Cassie: Holy guacamole! This is the greatest bowling place I've ever been to! Gaiden: Yep, sure is. It is, in fact, ever since I first came here. Cassie (irritated): What do you mean by that, Gaiden? (Gaiden holds a huge 1st place bowling trophy and throws it away.) Gaiden: I'm the best bowler to ever move out of Vermont. That's why I challenged you to compete against me at bowling. Too bad I probably won't go so easy on you though, Cassie. Cassie: Shut up, ninja guy! I can take you down in a heartbeat! Gaiden: Well, then... Cassie: ..let... Gaiden: ...the games... Both: ...begin! (A VS. sign pops up above Gaiden and Cassie. They both look irritated.) Gaiden: Where did this come from? (Gaiden kicks the VS. sign out of the way.) HomestarSB9's Turn (scene 2) Some Scottish Guy: Gaiden, Are you ready! Gaiden: You bet! Same Scottish Guy as Before: Cassie, Are you- (Cassie shove the scottish guy) Cassie: So ready! The Scottish Guy Who Needs a Name: Ready, Go! (Cassie bowls and knocks down 4 pins) Cassie: Aw, what! Now it's my time I do the gags. (Gadien walks to get a ball) Gadien: Hmm, I better get a fresh bowling ball. (Cassie growls) Bagel's turn (scene 3) Gadien: (grabs a bowling ball) Here I go! (Gadien knocks down all of the pins) Cassie: HOLY FUDGE! Gadien: Told you I was good. Cassie: My turn! Again! (grabs bowling ball) (Cassie knocks over a pin) Cassie: (growls) MattBoo's turn: Gaiden (taunting): You're looking pretty dull about now, Cassie. Cassie: Shut up, martial arts idiot! Gaiden: I can do this with my eyes closed and turned around! (Gaiden turns around and throws the ball causing yet another strike.) Gaiden: Woooot! Cassie: Move it, ball hog, my turn! (Cassie throws the ball as hard as she can, but the ball goes to the side without any pains knocked out AT ALL.) Cassie: (growls of anger) Bagel's turn! Gaiden: My tur- Cassie: NO! MY TURN! (throws bowling ball with anger) (Ball doesn't hit anything) Cassie: AARRGHHH!!!! (grabs 100 bowlings balls and throws all of them) Gadien: Temper, much? MattBoo's turn (We see many montages of Gaiden getting strikes with no audio but music. Cassie looks very jealous and furiously angry.) Gaiden: Well, this is your last chance, Cassie. One more miss, and I win! Cassie: OK, be the ball, be the ball, be the ball.... (Cassie grabs the ball and throws it. However, an alien spaceship an Irken pops up and zaps the ball with its eye.) Alien: (alien language; subtitles are shown saying "You suck, Cassie.") (The alien spaceship disappears.) Cassie: (growls with furious rage and begins to scream) (Cassie's head dissapears unlike her hair. She shouts angry gibberish. Her head pops back and her face is fully red.) Bowl-O-Rama Founder: I must say, bravo, Gaiden. You've one 1st place once again. Gaiden: Well, see ya next week guys! (Gaiden reaches to Cassie and taunts her.) Gaiden: Nya-nya-nya-nyah-nyah! (Cassie screams causing the bowling place to violently explode.) Homestar's and MattBoo's turn Gaiden: Goodbye, ninny! Heh heh.. Cassie: Halt! I demand a rematch! Gaiden: Why no! Sucker! I beat you fair and square! Cassie: I want a rematch anyways! (Gaiden drops a piano on Cassie) Gaiden: Ohh, sorry, dude! laughing OK, smell ya later, loser! Cassie: Save it for the loser line! I'm gonna kick your butt! (Later) Cassie: How am I gonna kick his butt? Callie: I have an idea! Cassie: Forget it! I'm not going near those geeks! Callie: You'll lose the competition if you don't-- Cassie: Ugh, fine! I know I'm gonna regret this.... IAmBagel's turn (Cassie asks Johnathan and No Neck Nick for help who are both scientists) (Later, at a lab) Cassie: *sighs* Hello? I need help with bowlin- No Neck Nick: Hey, Cassie! Cassie: Forget it, I'm outta here *starts heading for the door* Johnathan: WAIT! Cassie: What? Johnathan: We can help with your bowling problem. Cassie: How? No Neck Nick: *hands Cassie gloves* Cassie: What will THESE do? No Neck Nick: When you wear these gloves, you'll be bowling better than Gaiden! Cassie: Cool! *leaves* No Neck Nick: Wait! You're not gonna use them to CHEAT are you? Cassie: No. No Neck Nick: Jut be careful using them, because if you throw balls too hard, those gloves will break! Cassie: I don't care! I'm outta here, nerds! off Johnathan: I sure hope she knows what she's doing. (Later, back at the bowling Alley) Homestar's and MattBoo's Turn Cassie: Hehehe Gadien: My turn. Cassie: Nope it's mine! (throws the ball making a strike) (Gadien's jaw drops) Cassie: Woo-hooo!!! Gaiden: Hmm... impressive. Now, it's MY turn. (Gaiden throws the ball causing a strike.) Cassie: That's nothing! This is what the chicks dig! Gaiden: Cassie, you're a girl too. Cassie: Whatever! (Cassie throws her ball with another strike.) Cassie: Top that! Gaiden: Ohhh, IT IS ON!! (We see montages of Gaiden and Cassie both getting strikes.) Cassie: OK, the last turn! Gaiden: Hey! Cassie: What? Gaiden: What are those? (points at the gloves) Cassie: What? You've never seen gloves before? Gaiden: Hey! You're cheating! Cassie: Nuh-uhh!!! (Cassie grabs her ball and swings her arm as fast as she can. But the gloves start to circut, making Cassie float in midair out of control.) Cassie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!!!!!! GAIDEN, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!! Gaiden: I knew it! That's why I came prepared! (Gaiden holds a grenade. He takes the pen out and throws the grenade to the gloves.) Cassie: Really!? A grenade!? What the-- (BOOM!!!!!!!!) (Cassie falls. She tries to throw a ball but she misses again.) Cassie: gasp My gloves!!! Gaiden: Heh heh, when will you cheaters learn? (Gaiden throws his ball causing a strike.) Bowl-O-Rama Owner: Wow! Jolly good show! Once again, Gaiden, you get 1st place! Hahaha! Gaiden: I won!! (Cassie gets really mad. She bursts into flame out of anger. And she eventually stops.) Cassie: Ugh, I give up. I suck at bowling. I'll never win! Not ever! Cheating is very very wrong, and I just found that out right this second. Gaiden: Cassie, you have learned a very important lesson today. Play fair and you'll always win. Cassie: crying Gaiden: Look, just don't cry. If winning means that much to you, I'll give you this. (Gaiden hands over the trophy to Cassie.) Cassie: Oh, thank you so much! Gaiden: You're welcome. Let's get some ice cream. Cassie: Suckers!! Ha ha ha! (Cassie runs off.) Gaiden: Hey! (Gaiden runs off and starts chasing Cassie.) Gaiden: Get back here! Cassie: Nya-nya-nya-nyah-nyah! Ha ha ha ha! THE END. Lost Scences There were lost scenes. Lost Scene 1 This scene is when Cassie gets down to Bowl-O-Rama when she trys to figure out the password. This scene aired once but the password was replaced with "Levi's a big moron" due to sexual refrences. Gadien: Halt! What's the password! Cassie: Go shake your butt in front of my face. Gadien: Bingo!